On a Blue Eyes
by Shiori Wynnwryte
Summary: The kaiba brothers were orphaned when Seto was 10 and Moccuba 5. So why would they remeber the middle child of the family? She definatly hasn't forgotten them and wants to find them. When she does how will she confront them? Plz R
1. Kaiba brothers and a sister

Skywryte: My first story. Enjoy.

I don't own any of hte yu-gi-oh characters blah blah blah.

I own my characerAlex.

Chapter1

A small girl runs after a car. "BRING MY BROTHERS BACK!" she yelled with teared eyes. the car pulled away with the girl standing behind holding a photograph and a teddy bear.

8 years later

A teenage girl walks to school, as usual, with her bookbag bulging. She sighs as she sees the bus is late. "Hey alex wait up!" yelled a voice that was annoying. "Bug what do you want." she said in tone of voice that could make a blue eyes run for cover. "I just made it in to the regional champinoships" said weevil. "Big deal." she said as she boarded and sat towards the back of the bus. "That means i'm a somebody!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

She pulled out a yellowed picture and sighed. In it was 3 children. A little boy with chocolate colored hair and blue eyes, a smaller girl with rust colored hair and green eyes and a small toddler boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes. they were all smiling. She put the photoback into her locket, which looked like a duel monsters card. She saw weevil looking. "What do you wnat twirp?" she said. "You had siblings?" he said. "Yes, they were whisked away when i was 8. We were always so happy till mother and father died. I went to one realitive they went to my greedy aunt Met and her husband John. They squandered the inheritance my brother had been given and left them in an orphanedge. I don't know what became of them." she said.

"Did you ever find hte orphanedge?" he asked. "Not yet but My aunt Met may remeber soon." she said as the bus came to a stop. They got off and went to school. She walked 3 steps into the door and heard the loudspeaker call her name to the office. She walked in and saw her Aunt Met sitting in there."We found the orphanedge sweetie." she said. "May i have the adress?" Alex asked. "Sure here it is." she handed her a piece of paper. "I'm going tp class now." she said. "well we arranged for a meeting with hte orphan edge matron this afternoon. and hte last 3 matrons just in case." sid Alex's lawyer. She had been using her inheritance to find her brothers. She spent it very cautiously not wanting to wase a single penny.

She went to her lawyers car and sat in the front seat. "Miss. May you've been too kind for what i'm able to pay you." she said as her lawyer got in the car. "You've lost 2 siblings no thanks to your own realitives. I find this a conflic of interest." said her lawyer. They pull up to the orphanedge and she got out slowly. She looked at her watch and saw she had time to explore. She went to the play ground and walked slowly past the children playing. She saw the swing set and sand box. She walked in hte building and found the rec room. She saw the chess board and the TV showing a repeat of an old chess game. "So miss Set you are here. Please follow me." said some one. Alex turned around and nodded. She followed the old woman to an office. 3 otehr old women were in there. "I'm sure you all know why i'm here." said Alex. "Yes. You're hear to find out what happened to your brothers. It still puzzles us for we never had any children with the last name Set left here." "It's my Cousin Henry's name. He took me in. Their last name would have been Priest." she said.

"Do you have any pictures?" asked the middle woman sitting near a window. "Yes but it's old and we are very young in it." she said opening her locket. The middle woman gasps. "I know those 2. Seto and Mokuba were thier first names." she said. "I wish to talk with you in private." said Alex. She walked out with the woman and went to the deserted rec room and closed the door. "They were left here 8 years ago. They made the best of it and when ever a possible adopter wanted Seto and not mocuba Seto refused to be adopted. He challenged Gusobouro Kaiba to a chess match and he won he was adopted by him and now is incharge of Kaiba Corporation." she said. "I thank you for your information. Where is Kaiba corp head quaters?" said Alex. "Domino City." said hte woman. "Ma'am i thank you." Alex pulls out a 50 dollar bill and gives it to the woman. "For my gratitude." she said and left.

"Miss.May Would it be possible for me to ask you one last thing even though your contract with me is finished." said Alex as she got in. "Well I'll do it because you've been nice through this whole affair. What is it?" she asked. "Could you help get to Domino?" she asked. "You'll need to find a place to stay." she said. "I'll have to start a job. I'm could skip high schoool if i really wanted." she said. She was a genius in many respects. "Well If you'd like we can transfer you to Domino high." she said. They stopped out side of her Cousin's appartment. "I'll talk to my cousin. you may come in if you want." she said.

"Leaving? But how will you support yourself?" asked Henry. She pulled out a blue print for something. "This is my design for a gaming system." she said. She and May went into a patnership and called the company Priest inc. Her systems began to rival Kaiba corp's. She soon became so sucessful Kaiba requested an audience with her. She moved to domino and opend up a small shop there. She walked in in a bussiness like manner, but wore a school uniform. She was surprised to see Kaiba sporting one as well. "Have a seat." he said. "Name's Alexandrea Priest-Set." kaiba's eyes widened at the sound of Priest. "Priest-Set?" he said. "My cousin took me in when my parents died and adopted me. My aunt got my 2 brothers. We called each other by silly names. Older brother was called-" she said. "Cocoa. You wear rusty and mocuba Mocey." "So you do remeber." she said. "How did you trace me?" he asked.

"Oh it took a long time. I first had to beat out what orphanedge aunt Met left you 2 in, then talk to people there and find away for you to notice me. I put my design to the test. It must have worked." she said smiling. "Your gaming systems are very advanced. you brought a suit case?" he said. "No it has my newest design." she said and opend it to reveal life like figurines of a mystical elf and a blue eyes white dragon. "Watch this." she said and set them in a mini arena. She punched in a code one each side of the areana and the figurines began to move. She punched in another sequence for the elf to kneel deffencively. "These figurunes can be made bigger and if they are bigger they will not need an arena it's just the arena isn't as portable as holograms." she said

"Could you build a full sized Blue eyes?" he asked. "Of course i could. i'd need some time to do it though." she said. For once the cold Kaiba smiled. "Seto! Seto! I heard where the blue eyes-" he sees Alex, "White dragon card is." he finished. "Hello Mocuba. My you've grown." she said. "Who is she?" asked Mocuba. Alex opened her locket and mocuba gasped. "Are you the girl form that picture?" he asked. "Yes. Little brother it's been a while." she said. "I'll contact you when it is finished. Farewell." she said and handed mocuba the blue eyes figurine. "I'll see you again no matter what happens." she said and left.


	2. Duelist Kingdom

I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh characters blah blah blah.

I own my character Alex.

Chapter 2

She was putting the final touches on the blue eyes when she hears about her brother. She stopped and then shook her head she knew it to be false. She finished it and heard some one behind her. "Well, I've finally found you." said the voice. "Shadi! Why are you here." she said. "I'm hear to give you your birth right." he said handing her the scales. "Why?" she asked. "There is great need for the one who wields the scales." he said a walked away. She set the scales down and then activated the blue eyes. "Time to save the day." she heard about duelist kingdom and knew she had to get there. She mounted above the wings and took off for duelist kingdom. She landed on the island as the games began. She ran towards the flood of new comers and faded into them.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" said a voice with a Brooklyn accent. "Sorry." she said and saw her mystical elf fell out of her pocket. She picks it up and another exclaims, "Whoa! That's life like." She looked over her should and saw a tall blonde boy( Brooklyn accent), a short boy with spiky tri-colored hair, A girl, the one who said whoa( in a school uniform just like Alex's), and a boy with antenna like hair.

"I'm Alex Set." she said stashing the elf away. "Yugi Mutoh." said the short kid. "Tea Gardner." said the girl. "Joey Wheeler." said the boy with the Brooklyn accent. "Tristan Tailor." said the antenna boy. "You here for duelist kingdom?" said Yugi and then saw the scales. "Is that-" he said. "Yes a millennium item. I'm here to stop Pegasus for he has my little brother." she said. "Little brother. He has my grandfather." said Yugi. "Well we'd better get moving." she said. "ALEX!" said an annoying voice. "Oh-no here comes my fan club." she said.

"You made it to duelist kingdom?" he said. "Sure what ever." she said "You know weevil Underwood?" said Joey. "Sure. Not only did he and I got to the same school till I transferred to Domino. I taught him how to duel." she said. Joey and Tristan face vault. "I'm here on more important business anyway." she said to weevil. "As in what?' he said. "My family. You see Pegasus has my little brother and says my big brother is dead so there fore as the only one free to move about as I please I'll save both." she said. "Wait! Aren't you the head of Priest Inc?" said Yugi. "Yes, and younger sister to Seto Kaiba." she said.

"You're related to that scum bag!' yelled Joey. "He is not a scum bag. He goes over board but, is no scum bag." she said. "Still you know a scum bag who threw yugi's exodia over board. GET HIM!" yelled Joey and the others had to go after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, Alex included. The Yugi Weevil duel went on and Alex made no attempt to help weevil. "Why didn't you help me?" he whined to her. "Because, you are abusing the strategies I taught you and are a card thief." she said and walked away with Yugi and the gang. "Hey chick want to duel" said some one pointing to Alex. "Sure If I win i get your gauntlet, star chips and entry cards, if you win I'll kiss you." she said. He smiled.

The duel was over in 5 minuets with Alex as the victor. She put the gauntlet on and stuck the cards in her pocket while the boy kept whining over his loss. "How could a girl beat me?" he said. "Easy. You underestimated me." she said She pulled a whistle from around her neck. the robo-blue eyes flew over to her from it's hiding place. "I have to get 8 more chips to save my brother. I'll see you guys around. It's been a blast. You guys were really kind to me." she said as she mounted. "will we see you again?" asked Yugi. She pulled a card from her deck. "You'll see me every time you play this." It was called "Pharonic Judgment" it had a pair of eyes on the card in front of a hazy pyramid. It's effect let the user summon any monster to the field and not have to shuffle your deck. She rose into the air and left Yugi and the others behind.

So she dueled. She defeated star chip hunters and had more than enough chips in no time. She arrived at the castle and hid her blue eyes in a the trees near by. she pulled out a smaller device that would show her where her smaller proto-type blue eyes was and more importantly where moccuba was. She found a secret passage into Pegasus's castle. The signal was getting stronger as she wandered what appeared to be the dungeons. She say a security guard and she then pulled her elf out. she set it on the floor and then used the scales to make it a real shadow monster, and fulled sized at that.

"MASTER PEGASUS! ELF LOOSE IN CASTLE!" yelled antenna head. Alex slipped behind him and hit him in the neck knocking him out. "Mystic. Go and distract Pegasus. Do not talk or touch him and he will think you and illusion." she said. the Elf nodded. She continued on. She was almost to where the signal's source was from when ever she heard an amused voice say, "You brothers are easy to capture- You're not Seto Kaiba!" "No I'm Alex Set. I'm not here to chat or be friendly to you. You have something of mine and I intend to take it back." she said and the Elf walked up behind Pegasus. "If you wish to hurt my mistress you will go through me." she said. "A r-real shadow monster! You can't have-" said Pegasus.

"I met shadi when I was orphaned. I was the one to wield the scales. You will soon be judged." she said. The elf turned back into a small figurine. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. "You're Alexandrea Preist-Set. Head of Priest inc." said Pegasus gasping. "Big deal. Where's my little brother!" she said. "little brother?" said Pegasus. "Moccuba. You have my brother Moccuba." she said. She pulled the photo out. "Seto had to jump out a window to escape your goons and he was killed. Your judgment doesn't look like it will go well." she said. "Your brother is not dead. He faked it. He is on his way to me now, but since I have you now he will be easier to manipulate." he said laughing. Alex smirked. "I don't even need the scales to get away from you. Try to probe my mind all you like. You can not get into it and find out my escape plan." she said holding the scales up.

"You are most likely are bluffing. I will see you later." he said. Bars fell from the ceiling trapping Alex. He walked away chuckling. Alex pulled out her whistle and blue hard on it. Her Robo-Blue eyes blasted through the walls and demolished the bars. She grabbed on to it's back and it guided her to Moccuba's cell. she saw that he was oddly still. "That jerk! He stole his soul." she said. She freed him and tied him to robo-blue eyes with his chains and then grabbed on it and it lead her to the hollow area underneath the duel arena. She flew up through right in the middle of Kaiba's duel. "I told you I'd finish it." she said when Kaiba stared at the Blue eyes. "Your technology is what I really need." said Pegasus. "You take that brother's soul. You will face judgment." she said.


End file.
